Curse or Blessing?
by Maggie4
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Lost Souls'. The explorers are in trouble when they find out that... Read to find out.LAST CHAPTER UP R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as always.

**CHAPTER ONE**

__

Marguerite walks slowly into the living room deathly white in colour; she frowns at the laughter coming from the kitchen and walks to the balcony and stands there ignoring the others.

****

ROXTON: So nice of you to grace us with your presence.

__

She turns around and faces them a scowl on her face.

****

MALONE: Whoa, you look like a ghost!

__

She walks towards them and sits down at the table.

****

MARGUERITE: **_(To Malone)_** well you should know…You were one.

****

VERONICA: Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

****

MARGUERITE: Yes, you really should take an attitude check before you come out of your room.

__

Veronica glares at her from across the table. Noticing the argument that's about to erupt Challanger intervenes.

****

CHALLANGER: Why don't we start this morning over?

__

Roxton grins cheerfully.

****

ROXTON: Yes, good morning Marguerite.

__

He pours her a cup of coffee and she takes it then stands up.

****

MARGUERITE: What's so good about it?

__

She walks back to her room.

****

MALONE: Was it something we said?

****

VERONICA: She's just being Marguerite.

****

ROXTON: I'll go talk to her.

****

CHALLANGER: Leave her be Roxton, she probably just wants some time to herself.

__

Roxton steps back away from the table.

****

ROXTON: She's been living like a hermit for the past week; it's about time she talked to someone.

__

Veronica grins as he walks toward her room.

****

VERONICA: Good luck.

He knocks before cautiously entering her room; he sees her sitting down on the edge of her bed.

****

ROXTON: You don't look too good.

__

She turns and glares at him.

****

MARGUERITE: You wouldn't either if…

She stops in mid-sentence and turns away.

****

ROXTON: If what?

__

She looks back towards him and smiles sweetly before standing.

****

MARGUERITE: Nothing. Just thinking out loud.

__

She tries to walk past him but he stops her and turns her face gently towards his.

****

ROXTON: What are you keeping from us?

****

MARGUERITE: Nothing!

__

He looks her in the eye and knows she's lying.

****

MARGUERITE: I think I ate something that turned my stomach; I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to drink one of Challanger's medicinal concoctions…I think that's understandable.

__

She looks up at him innocently and can plainly see the look of concern in his eyes.

****

ROXTON: How are you feeling now?

__

She answers truthfully this time.

****

MARGUERITE: Better; I just need some air.

__

She looks relieved when he steps aside to let her pass.

****

ROXTON: I'll go with you.

****

MARGUERITE: No! 

__

She says this a little too quickly and she can't help but notice the flicker of hurt that crosses his eyes.

****

MARGUERITE: Finish breakfast.

****

ROXTON: Why don't you join us?

****

MARGUERITE: I'm not hungry right now…I'll join you for dinner.

__

He nods and she walks past him towards the elevator; he waits until she's reached the ground before getting his rifle and following her.

****

* * * * *

__

Marguerite enters the Maena village nervously suddenly wishing she'd have gone to the Zanga's instead. Her hand moves to her gun when she sees a grubby looking man watching her from a nearby hut. He beckons to her and she carefully makes her way over to him.

****

MAN: You…See Shaman?

He struggles with his English so she answers in his own dialect; which seems to make him more comfortable.

****

MARGUERITE: Yes, where is he?

He signals for her to follow him and he leads her to a small-secluded hut in the middle of three overhanging trees. The man pushes back the curtain and she walks inside.

The sweet smelling incense almost suffocates her at first and she squints in the darkness to try and see the old bearded man in front of her.

****

MARGUERITE: Do you know why I'm here?

__

The shaman holds up his hand to silence her and he grunts a "yes" in answer to her question, he takes her hand in his and motions for her to stand. He leans forward and puts his hand on her stomach.

****

SHAMAN: You are with child?

__

She pauses for a second.

****

MARGUERITE: …Yes, but it isn't possible.

__

He grunts again and shuffles painfully slow over to a chest.

****

SHAMAN: It isn't you're doing…This thing was passed on to you when it's mother died, by you're friends hand. You give it life…

__

He moves towards her with a strange silver talisman.

****

SHAMAN: You will give birth to this demon child and you will die! You will be the first person it feeds off!

__

He eyes the talisman.

****

SHAMAN: Unless I save you!

__

He starts to chant in low voice, she steps back as he tries to press the talisman against her stomach. He points a bony finger at her unborn 'child'.

****

SHAMAN: If you wish to live it must die!

__

She looks at him with an evil smile.

****

MARGUERITE: So be it.

He nods and grins as he stretches out his arm to reach her, she grabs him by his wrist and twists it viciously to the side snapping the bone.

* * * * *

__

Roxton tries to explain to a Maena tribesman what he's doing at the village without any affect, he throws up his arms in frustration. A loud deathly scream puts his senses on full alert and runs towards the noise. 

* * * * *

__

The Shaman lies on the floor; the talisman clutched in his hand. Marguerite stands over him, he opens his eyes wide and looks up at the woman standing before him.

SHAMAN: She has you!

__

He jumps up suprisingly quick for such an ancient man, he presses the talisman against her stomach and she cries out in pain before falling back.

Marguerite: You'll pay for that!

__

Outside Roxton runs towards the tent.

ROXTON: **_(Shouts)_** Marguerite!

__

She slips out of the hut unseen by anybody as Roxton reaches it; she runs into the trees. Roxton runs inside the hut and sees the Shaman on the ground.

ROXTON: What the hell have you done with her!

__

The tribe gathers by the entrance and looks inside, Roxton kneels by the man and turns him on to his back. He sees the pool of blood first then Marguerite's knife embedded in his chest.

****

To be continued…

__

Tell me what you think, r & r.


	2. Confrontations

**CHAPTER TWO**

__

Roxton runs through the trees trying to catch up with the fleeing figure in front of him; he stops when he looses sight of here and kneels to examine the footprints, unmistakably Marguerite's.

He looks up and in the split second he'd looked away he can't see her. He listens but can't hear a thing, looking through the darkness of the overgrown area he sees nothing. Marguerite has gone.

* * * * * *

__

Veronica puts down the book she's reading and looks across at Malone whose deeply engrossed in writing in his journal.

****

VERONICA: Roxton and Marguerite should be back by now.

****

MALONE: Uh huh.

****

VERONICA: Malone!

__

He sits upright and looks around sheepishly.

****

MALONE: Sorry; what were you saying?

****

VERONICA: Roxton and Marguerite should be back by now.

****

MALONE: Their probably making up.

****

VERONICA: But they weren't arguing.

****

MALONE: I'm sure their fine Veronica.

__

A gunshot in the distance makes him out a liar and they jump up out of their chairs and run towards the elevator.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton looks at Marguerite angrily, his smoking rifle still aimed at the now motionless raptor. She swims to the edge of the lake and looks up at him.

****

MARGUERITE: That raptor was after you, not me. I was perfectly safe…Now turn around while I get dressed.

He turns around and waits impatiently; she stands in front of him a few minutes later.

****

MARGUERITE: You wouldn't have been in any danger if you hadn't followed me.

****

ROXTON: Well…I…I, what are you doing here alone!

****

MARGUERITE: I told you getting some air.

__

Veronica and Malone arrive in time to stop them from beginning another argument.

****

VERONICA: What happened!

****

MARGUERITE: A raptor nearly attacked Roxton.

****

ROXTON: It was after you!

****

MARGUERITE: I was in the water…You were stood right next to it.

****

MALONE: You two need to cool off.

****

ROXTON: Why were you in that village earlier?

****

MARGUERITE: W…What village?

****

ROXTON: How many have you been to today?

****

MARGUERITE: I was here all the time.

__

She pushes past him and ignoring their call's hurries back to the treehouse.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite finally walks out of her room later that day after talking to no one since the incident at the lake, Veronica looks at her as she walks in, noticing that she's looking around…

****

VERONICA: Roxton's outside.

****

MARGUERITE: Why would I want to know that?

****

VERONICA: What village did you visit today?

****

MARGUERITE: None!

****

ROXTON: Roxton was pretty adamant that you did…

__

Marguerite suddenly falls forward she grabs the chair for support, Veronica hurries over.

****

VERONICA: What just happened!

****

MARGUERITE: I just went a bit dizzy that's all…

__

Veronica looks at her worried.

****

VERONICA: No, you're eyes just went black!

****

MARGUERITE: Your hallucinating.

__

She shouts out in pain and falls to her knees, Veronica helps her up.

****

VERONICA: You're burning up!

****

MARGUERITE: Just something I ate…

__

Veronica notices her grab her stomach.

****

VERONICA: Does your stomach hurt?

__

She helps Marguerite stand.

****

MARGUERITE: It's nothing.

****

VERONICA: Let me look, something might have bitten you…

__

Marguerite turns away, and Veronica grabs her arm.

****

VERONICA: Mar…

__

Marguerite looks at her, eyes blazing, she throws Veronica back against the table. She walks towards her as the elevator begins to ascend. She grabs a knife of the table.

****

VERONICA: What is with you.

__

Roxton and Malone exit the elevator as Marguerite grabs Veronica by the neck putting the knife to her throat.

****

ROXTON: Marguerite? Put down the knife…

__

They move's cautiously over to her, she throws the knife and grips Veronica effortlessly round the neck. Veronica hangs limply.

****

MALONE: What the hell are you doing!

****

ROXTON: This has gone far enough…Put her down!

__

She gloats at them, then without warning drops her roughly on the floor, she lies there as Marguerite takes a step forward. Malone rushes to Veronica's side; he rolls her on to her back and she opens her eyes.

****

MALONE: Can you stand?

__

She nods slightly and he helps her to her feet. Roxton hesitantly steps forward, she looks at him her eye's normal now.

****

MARGUERITE: It hurts John.

__

He grabs her as she falls forward again; gripping her stomach in pain.

****

MARGUERITE: I didn't mean to…

__

He speaks to her more gently now.

****

ROXTON: Didn't mean to do what?

****

VERONICA: **(To Malone)** where's Challanger?

****

MARGUERITE: Kill that man…

****

MALONE: What man?

****

MARGUERITE: She made me...I couldn't stop her; she's too strong.

****

VERONICA: You're talking in riddles; what's going on?

****

ROXTON: The Shaman? At the village?

****

MARGUERITE: The Maena village.

****

VERONICA: What were you doing there?

****

MARGUERITE: I had to make sure…I can't tell…

****

MALONE: You have to.

__

She speaks in a quiet voice.

****

MARGUERITE: I'm pregnant John…

__

They all stand in uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes, neither knowing what to say, not giving them a chance to she walks towards her room. She looks at her stomach where the Shaman had pressed the talisman and sees a glowing orange symbolic imprint of the talisman burning on her stomach, the talisman that without the finished chant was killing her baby and in the process killing her.

****

TBC

__


	3. Preparations

CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
Roxton stands in the doorway; leaning on the frame. He watches her as she sleeps peacefully then turns away to leave her alone.  
  
MARGUERITE: Roxton?  
  
He half turns and waits for her to continue.  
  
MARGUERITE: How long were you standing there?  
  
ROXTON: Not long…I…How…Who's the father…  
  
MARGUERITE: The baby is Alura's.  
  
He looks at her now shock and relief written all over his face.  
  
ROXTON: How?  
  
MARGUERITE: You're asking the wrong person, before she died she passed something on to me…  
  
ROXTON: She passed her baby on to you so it could live on.  
  
She nods sadly; he walks to her and sits on the bed.  
  
MARGUERITE: That's why I went to that village, I needed to make sure.  
  
ROXTON: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
MARGUERITE: Any other man would've left…  
  
ROXTON: I'm not any other man…Once not so long ago I told you I'd always be around…I keep my word.  
  
MARGUERITE: I didn't want to take that chance. Not again.  
  
He contemplates taking the comment further but continues with the present conversation instead.  
  
ROXTON: Why did you kill that man?  
  
She looks up at him abruptly.  
  
MARGUERITE: That wasn't me! She's controlling me; when someone threatens the baby or me she takes control…  
  
ROXTON: How are you feeling now?  
  
She pushes back the covers and stands up.  
  
MARGUERITE: Perfectly fine.  
  
He looks at her doubtfully.  
  
MARGUERITE: I've never felt so good.  
  
She walks into the living area and the others stand on her entrance. Roxton walks behind her.  
  
CHALLANGER: How are you feeling…  
  
MARGUERITE: I'm fine.  
  
ROXTON: Though we have a slight problem.  
  
MARGUERITE: Don't we always?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The explorers sit around the table, deep in thought.  
  
VERONICA: We could take you to the Zanga shaman, but his beliefs are different to the Maena.  
  
ROXTON: You and Malone can see what you can find out from the Zanga's while Challanger and I can visit the Maena village…  
  
MARGUERITE: What about me?  
  
ROXTON: You'll be safer in the treehouse.  
  
MARGUERITE: And when did you learn to speak in the Maena language?  
  
CHALLANGER: She does have a point Roxton.  
  
ROXTON: …Okay, you come with Challanger and I .  
  
She nods satisfied.  
  
VERONICA: What else did the shaman say to you?  
  
MARGUERITE: Just what I told you, and he chanted over some kind of talisman.  
  
VERONICA: What did it look like?  
  
She stands up and shows them the engraved mark on her stomach.  
  
MARGUERITE: Like that…  
  
VERONICA: The Zanga can't help you; this shaman started something and only he can stop it.  
  
ROXTON: The only problem is he's dead.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Maena woman hold back their children fearfully when they see the outsiders enter their village, a few cower behind the half open door of their huts. Roxton steps in front of Marguerite protectively when a group of Maena warriors come towards them, spears in their hands. An older man walks in between them. He looks at each of them in turn then speaks to Marguerite, after a minute or tow he turns and begins to walk back the way he came.  
  
VERONICA: What did he say?  
  
MARGUERITE: He wants to speak to me alone.  
  
ROXTON: You're not going anywhere with him.  
  
She walks after the old man anyway, he goes to follow her when two warriors stand in his way, they point to Veronica with the spear the look towards the old man.  
  
VERONICA: I think they'll let me go.  
  
She steps forward and they move to the side to let her pass. They keep the others at bay with their spears while Veronica catches up to Marguerite.  
  
They venture inside a hut. Larger than the rest. As the old man enters a group of Maena kneel until he's seated. Marguerite and Veronica stay near the entrance.  
  
MARGUERITE: He's the chief.  
  
VERONICA: Well what does he want?  
  
CHIEF: We can not help you…  
  
MARGUERITE: So why bring me here?  
  
VERONICA: (Whispers) he can speak English!  
  
MARGUERITE: And of course that's the most important thing at the moment.  
  
She walks towards the chief.  
  
CHIEF: We cannot help you but I know someone who can…A shaman from this village, he went crazy many years ago and left the village.  
  
MARGUERITE: Where did he go?  
  
CHIEF: Across the Inland Sea, between the two mountains and on to where the sun fell.  
  
MARGUERITE: Couldn't be a little more vague could you.  
  
VERONICA: Do you have an exact location.  
  
CHIEF: I have told you all that I can.  
  
VERONICA: Let's go he doesn't know anything.  
  
They turn to leave.  
  
CHIEF: You're time is coming to an end.  
  
VERONICA: What do you mean by that?  
  
CHIEF: The chant is unfinished, as you're baby dies so do you.  
  
He waves his arm and their ushered out of the hut.  
  
MARGUERITE: I suppose that would be a good reason for us to hurry.  
  
VERONICA: You actually believe him?  
  
MARGUERITE: Yes.  
  
VERONICA: Why?  
  
MARGUERITE: Because for every second I was in there, I was holding back…  
  
VERONICA: Holding back what?  
  
MARGUERITE: The urge to kill him.  
  
Marguerite walks back to where the others are waiting.  
  
VERONICA: That's a good reason.  
  
She joins the others outside the village.  
  
ROXTON: Well what did he say?  
  
MARGUERITE: You've got a long journey ahead of you.  
  
MALONE: Why do I get the feeling that's a bad thing?  
  
CHALLANGER: Can you elaborate on that Marguerite.  
  
MARGUERITE: Over the inland sea, across two mountains and to where the fallen sun is.  
  
ROXTON: That's all he said?  
  
VERONICA: Wel…  
  
MARGUERITE: Yes that's everything.  
  
She gives Veronica a look and Veronica keeps quiet.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Roxton and Challanger pack supplies for the trip.  
  
ROXTON: We'll set out at first light.  
  
MARGUERITE: The sooner the better.  
  
ROXTON: You're not coming, you're staying here with Veronica.  
  
Marguerite and Veronica both look at him indignantly and speak at the same time.  
  
VERONICA: You'll need my help!  
  
MARGUERITE: I'm coming with you!  
  
ROXTON: Marguerite it's too dangerous.  
  
MARGUERITE: I'm not an invalid!  
  
VERONICA: It'll only waste time having to come back with something that'll help.  
  
CHALLANGER: They have a point Roxton…The shaman might need to speak to Marguerite.  
  
MALONE: Majority rules Roxton.  
  
He's not pleased with the decision.  
  
MARGUERITE: And if anyone is in danger around here…It isn't me…  
  
As she walks towards her room she picks up Veronica's knife off the table.  
  
MARGUERITE: (Whispers) it's you.  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	4. The Journey Begins

****

CHAPTER FOUR

__

Veronica walks into the elevator behind Marguerite, finally ready to set out on their 'journey'. She glances at the unusually quiet Marguerite.

****

MARGUERITE: What!

****

VERONICA: Why didn't you tell the others what the shaman said about the talisman?

****

MARGUERITE: If they found out they wouldn't be able to keep their minds on the job at hand.

__

The elevator comes to a stop and they get out.

****

VERONICA: He has a right to know Marguerite.

****

MAGUERITE: Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him and if we get to the shaman in time he need never find out.

****

VERONICA: And if we don't?

****

MARGUERITE: Then you'll be the one who had to explain to them why they weren't told earlier.

__

Malone walks towards them.

****

MALONE: Told what earlier?

__

Marguerite shakes her head slightly at Veronica and walks past Malone to wait with Roxton and Challanger.

****

MALONE: What's going on?

****

VERONICA: She just feels a little nauseous…Don't worry it'll pass.

****

MALONE: Better not let Roxton find out, he won't leave her side for the rest of the day.

__

Veronica forces a smile.

****

VERONICA: Yeah, they'll drive everyone crazy.

****

ROXTON: Are you two quite finished? We need to leave, now!

****

MARGUERITE: Yeah, we didn't get up at the crack of dawn for nothing you know.

__

Roxton and Marguerite take the lead, with Challanger then Malone and Veronica behind them.

* * * * * *

****

ROXTON: So Challanger what do you think the shaman meant by "to where the sun fell"?

****

CHALLANGER: I don't know, I've been thinking about that but it could mean anything…To a culture like the Maena, falling sun could mean a shooting star, a comet, to them it could be how they explain the sun setting each night.

****

MALONE: He said where the sun **fell **that's past tense, the sun sets at the end of each day.

****

MARGUERITE: Why don't we just get across the water first, we can worry about the falling sun when we get past the mountains.

****

VERONICA: How can you be so calm about this?

****

MARGUERITE: There's nothing to **worry** about that's why…We get to the shaman then this'll be over.

****

ROXTON: Would that be optimism Marguerite? Coming from you?

****

MARGUERITE: Different attitude for the new me…

__

A T-Rex roars not far behind them and they hurry forward, Marguerite stops and turns to where the T-Rex charges through the trees.

****

MARGUERITE: _(Whispers) _how about a snack sweetheart?

__

Roxton runs behind her and grabs her by the arm as the T-Rex stops a few yards in front of them.

****

ROXTON: Don't move.

__

Marguerite laughs, her eyes glazing over as she looks at the roaring T-Rex.

****

MARGUERITE: He's about a scary as a kitten…

__

She walks towards it and it bows it's head sniffing the air, it lifts it's head abruptly in the air and runs in the opposite direction.

****

MARGUERITE: And twice as soft.

****

ROXTON: What the hell do you think you where doing?

****

MARGUERITE: One of the perks of having a demon baby, nothings tough enough to stand up to it.

****

ROXTON: Even if you weren't in danger you put everyone else at risk.

__

Challanger cautiously walks towards the angry couple.

****

CHALLANGER: We should get going.

****

MARGUERITE: You're safety isn't what concerns me, keeping me and my baby out of danger is!

__

She stalks past them and pushes in front of Veronica and Malone.

****

CHALLANGER: Alura is taking over her, every time she forces Marguerite to do her bidding she gets stronger.

****

ROXTON: We **have **to find out what the falling sun means Challanger, we can't waste time later on trying to figure it out. 

****

MALONE: How is Alura taking over Marguerite so easily anyway?

****

VERONICA: Because she's growing weaker.

__

Roxton looks at her.

****

ROXTON: And what do you mean by that?

****

VERONICA: The shaman also told us that the mark of the talisman is killing her, if the chant isn't finished it'll kill her.

__

Roxton's face darkens at the sudden news he looks silently at Veronica and walks past her towards Marguerite.

****

MARGUERITE: Consider that as motivation to hurry this little journey along. 

__

Marguerite turns to Roxton, her usual self showing through.

****

MARGUERITE: What were you four talking about?

****

ROXTON: Why didn't you tell me about the talisman?

****

MARGUERITE: Veronica told you!

****

ROXTON: She didn't have a choice after what just happened…

****

MARGUERITE: What just happened?

****

ROXTON: Well you stepped in front of a T-Rex and scared it off.

****

MARGUERITE: _(Laughs) _of course I did.

****

ROXTON: You don't remember?

****

MARGUERITE: I think I'd remember that.

__

Challanger, Malone and Veronica walk towards them.

****

CHALLANGER: What is the last thing you remember?

****

MARGUERITE: Leaving the treehouse with Veronica everything after that is a blur.

****

CHALLANGER: Alura's been controlling you for the past three hours.

****

MARGUERITE: That's absurd!

****

MALONE: We've all seen you're behaviour changing since yesterday.

****

VERONICA: We'd better get a boat and cross the inland seas as fast as possible before something else happens.

****

ROXTON: The sooner the better.

__

Marguerite smiles, a strange look in her eye.

****

MARGUERITE: I couldn't agree more…Lets get to this shaman, before something happens to him. 

__

They watch as Marguerite walks ahead of them.

****

MALONE: I think we can assume Alura's back in control again.

****

VERONICA: But for how long?

****

ROXTON: At least one of will have to keep an eye on Marguerite at all times.

****

CHALLANGER: Of course, we never know what might happen to her.

****

ROXTON: Believe me George It's not Marguerite that I'm worried about right now.

* * * * * *

__

Malone, Challanger and Roxton row the small boat across the calm water, savouring the peaceful moment.

****

MARGUERITE: It was so nice of those villagers to just give us the boat, wasn't it?

****

ROXTON: You didn't give them much of a choice.

__

Marguerite lies back in the boat and closes her eyes.

****

MARGUERITE: How much farther?

****

MALONE: Not far, so nice of you to help us.

__

She lazily opens one eye.

****

MARGUERITE: I offered to help Malone.

****

VERONICA: Marguerite?

****

MARGUERITE: Yes, who else would I be?

__

They breathe a sigh of relief.

****

ROXTON: Good to have you back.

****

VERONICA: Did you feel that?

__

She holds onto the sides of the boat.

****

ROXTON: Yes.

****

MARGUERITE: So what the boat rocked, we're in water that's natural.

__

The boat sways almost turning over, water spills over into the side of the boat.

****

MARGUERITE: And that was unnatural!

****

CHALLANGER: It's a plesiosaur! Look.

****

MALONE: Marguerite? Do you want to scare this one away too?

__

The plesiosaur sticks its long neck into the air and speeds through the water towards them, it dives under and the water becomes still.

****

MARGUERITE: Has it gone?

****

CHALLANGER: I don't think so.

__

The boat catapults into the air and the plesiosaur dives down into the water, splitting the boat in two. Roxton swims to the surface and looks around, Challanger, Veronica and Malone…

****

ROXTON: _(Shouts) _Marguerite!

__

As he dives under the plesiosaur charges through the water and butts him in the back. He sinks towards the seabed. Marguerite watches in horror as the plesiosaur makes its way toward the floating man, she swims towards him and the plesiosaur turns around and looks at her before retreating into an underwater cave. She looks at the unconscious Roxton.

****

MARGUERITE: Roxton!

__

She doesn't stop to think how unusual it is for her to be able to speak underwater or to think how unusual it is that she's breathing normally. She grabs Roxton by the arm and pulls him to the surface, Challanger and Malone grab him and they swim towards the shore. 

* * * * * *

__

Roxton splutters as he sits up leaning again a fallen tree.

****

CHALLANGER: Rest here for a while…That was quite a blow you took.

****

ROXTON: I'm fine, never been better.

****

MARGUERITE: Now whose lying?

****

VERONICA: We can rest her for tonight.

__

With the aid of the tree as support, Roxton stands up.

****

ROXTON: We've got plenty of light left.

****

VERONICA: An hour at most.

****

ROXTON: We could walk a long way in an hour.

****

MARGUERITE: You can start walking then but we're staying here.

****

CHALLANGER: If we run into trouble you're in no position to fight. 

****

ROXTON: Like I said I'm fine.

****

MARGUERITE: Then you'll be even better in the morning..

__

He lowers himself to the ground.

****

ROXTON: Okay…But I'll keep first watch.

__

The others nod in agreement and set about making camp.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite wakes up later that night and looks to where Roxton is lay against the tree, keeping watch. She quietly makes her way to his side.

****

MARGUERITE: Need company?

****

ROXTON: You should get some rest.

****

MARGUERITE: I couldn't sleep…

__

She sits down beside him.

****

MARGUERITE: A bullet wound doesn't feel as bad as this little devils damn kicking.

__

He raises an eyebrow and looks at her inquisitively.

****

ROXTON: Bullet wound?

****

MARGUERITE: Long story…Maybe I'll tell it to you if we get out of this mess.

****

ROXTON: We **will **get out of this.

****

MARGUERITE: You know I told you we shouldn't have trusted Alura.

****

ROXTON: Ah yes, the old 'I told you so'…I wondered when that'd come.

****

MARGUERITE: Well I would have said it sooner but I had my mind on other things.

****

ROXTON: I'm glad you said it actually.

__

She looks up at him in surprise.

****

MARGUERITE: You are?

****

ROXTON: It reminds me that Alura doesn't fully control you yet, my Marguerite is still in there somewhere.

****

MARGUERITE: Well as long as you're here to sort me out when I do go bad, I'll always be here.

****

ROXTON: I won't let this thing hurt you Marguerite.

****

MARGUERITE: I know.

****

ROXTON: As long as I'm here, I'll keep you safe.

__

She pulls away from him suddenly and hurries back to the burnt out campfire. She looks through her pack and takes out Veronica's knife, she throws it over to where the sleeping woman is, she then takes her gun from it's holster and quietly puts it in Veronica's bag, away from her each.

****

MARGUERITE: _(Whispers) _I won't let you take him away from me, not even you can make me hurt him!

__

The last thing she remembers before falling to the floor is the darkness engulfing her, trapping her in a suffocating void where all she can do is watch as Alura gains control of her, turning her life into a living hell.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Control

****

CHAPTER FIVE

__

'Marguerite' is the first to wake the next day she looks across at the sleeping figures of her companions; Roxton, Veronica, Challanger…She turns towards the fallen tree and sees Malone leaning back with his head slumped forward onto his chest. She grins and sneaks forward, she grabs him by the shoulder and starts laughing as she watches him hurriedly jump to his feet and grab hold of the rifle that lay on his lap. He faces her an angry look on his face.

****

MALONE: That wasn't funny!

****

MARGUERITE: Not for you.

__

He walks to where the others are sleeping and wakes each of them up.

****

MALONE: You're up early.

****

MARGUERITE: Why wouldn't I be?

****

MALONE: You're usually the last to wake up.

__

She looks at him coldly.

****

MARGUERITE: What's with all the questions Malone?

__

He shrugs innocently and walks back to the fallen tree.

****

MALONE: Just curious.

__

She smirks at him as the others walk over.

****

MARGUERITE: Curiosity killed the cat.

****

CHALLANGER: Is everything all right? 

__

Marguerite starts laughing causing her companions to look at her strangely.

****

MARGUERITE: You people are pathetic.

****

VERONICA: Not again.

__

Roxton steps in front of Challanger and Malone.

****

ROXTON: You let her go! You hear me? Leave her alone!

****

MARGUERITE: Oh, is Lord John Roxton worried about his poor Marguerite? You want to stop me from harming Marguerite but you can't do that with out hurting **her**…Life's a bitch, isn't it?

__

Roxton takes a step forward.

****

MARGUERITE: She's already gone Roxton, before I took her she told me not to hurt you…But its not like I promised not to do anything.

__

Malone and Challanger grab her by the arms as she lunges toward Roxton, he turns away as he sees her struggling to get away from them, acting like a tormented animal.

****

VERONICA: We'll get to the shaman in time Roxton.

__

He looks at her.

****

ROXTON: Oh I know we will. 

* * * * * *

__

The group walks close together, Roxton in front with Marguerite behind him walking with her hands tied behind her back. Behind her Veronica watches her every movement like a hawk then Malone and Challanger bringing up the rear.

****

MALONE: How long until we reach the mountains?

****

CHALLANGER: Another day at least.

****

MALONE: …How long do you think Marguerite can last?

****

CHALLANGER: She won't give up without a fight.

****

MALONE: How long?

****

CHALLANGER: To tell you the truth I don't know…The stronger Alura becomes the weaker Marguerite gets…

__

Veronica upon hearing their conversation turns around.

****

VERONICA: She has to make it, If not for her sake then for Roxton's.

__

Marguerite fought as hard as possible to gain control over Alura, but it seemed the harder she tried the more helpless the situation becomes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in the bushes, then a bronze body snaking through the thick undergrowth. The man turns his attentions to the hunter-keeping stride in front of the group. The warrior whistles long and low alerting his comrades. Roxton stops walking.

****

ROXTON: Did you hear that?

****

VERONICA: Yes, I can't tell where it came from though.

__

Marguerite watches as the warrior creeps up behind the unsuspecting Roxton as he surveys the bushes. The warrior takes a dagger from its sheath…

****

MARGUERITE: _(Shouts) _John!

__

He turns around in time to see the warrior rush him from the side. He grabs the man by the arm and using his momentum throws him in a somersault to the ground, he lands flat on his back in the mud. Roxton puts his rifle to the warrior's chest and takes the dagger from his hand, he tucks it into his belt and drags the warrior to his feet. A whistling sound whizzes past his ear, he follows the sound and sees Marguerite fall to the ground. The warrior struggles to get away and Roxton hits him across the face with the butt of his rifle before running to the fallen woman.

He kneels beside her as Veronica, Malone and Challanger reach them. She raises her head off the ground.

****

MARGUERITE: That hurt.

__

Veronica pulls a small dart from Marguerite's neck, Challanger takes it from her and sniffs it.

****

CHALLANGER: Poison.

****

ROXTON: No!

****

MARGUERITE: I feel fine.

__

A group of six Headhunters gather around the group their spears keeping them at bay. The walk forward…

****

MALONE: I thought their poison kills almost instantly.

__

A Headhunter raises his spear above Malone as Marguerite gets to her feet, The Headhunters fall back, speaking to each other in a scared tone of voice.

****

MARGUERITE: They think I'm immortal.

__

They run back into the bushes as she walks towards them.

****

ROXTON: You're back.

****

MARGUERITE: She's strong I don't know how long I can keep her at bay.

****

ROXTON: You can do anything.

****

CHALLANGER: If that poison had have effected you it would have killed you and the baby…Alura needs you to survive to have the baby…

****

MALONE: So you are immortal.

****

CHALLANGER: In a way.

****

VERONICA: We'd better keep moving the Headhunters won't stay away forever.

__

Veronica, Malone and Challanger continue to walk, Roxton holds back with Marguerite.

****

ROXTON: You are stronger than Alura, she was in control but you overpowered her, to warn me I was in danger.

****

MARGUERITE: She wants you dead, so I can't very well let her have her way…I'm only alive because Alura needs me to stay alive but once this is over, what's going to stop that poison from killing me…It's already in my bloodstream…

****

ROXTON: We'll find a way…

****

MARGUERITE: If we don't get to the shaman in time it's over, if we do I won't be…'Immortal' so the poison will kill me and it'll be over.

__

He looks her in the eyes.

****

ROXTON: I will get you through this Marguerite no matter what it takes I won't lose you.

__

She turns away and looks to where the others are waiting.

****

MARGUERITE: I hope your right.

****

ROXTON: Would I lie to you?

__

She smiles at him knowingly before continuing on the journey.

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

__


	6. The Ice Land

****

CHAPTER SIX

__

The explorers stand at the foot of the great snow capped mountains in front of them, the sun already beginning to set on the horizon provides little light to show them the path they should follow.

Veronica looks across at the hesitant Roxton whose standing beside her, he steps forward and goes to climb on to the first sharp rock. She pulls him back.

****

VERONICA: We can't start climbing today, it'll be dark soon if we move now we won't be able to see where we're going.

****

ROXTON: We've already taken long enough getting to this stage we can't waste any more time.

****

VERONICA: If we continue now we won't make it to the top, let alone the other side!

__

His face-hardens and his stubbornness forces him to carry on. A voice behind him makes him stop in his tracks.

****

MARGUERITE: She's right.

__

He turns around and faces her.

****

MARGUERITE: If we lose our way on the mountain it'll cost us more time than starting tomorrow would.

__

Veronica and Marguerite stand side by side, arms crossed and they look expectantly at him, he jumps off the rock and marches towards their make shift camp.

****

ROXTON: We set out at first light!

****

MARGUERITE: The way he's going anyone would think it was his life that's in danger.

****

VERONICA: He's worried about you.

****

MARGUERITE: He's a lot more worried than I am.

****

VERONICA: How can you be so calm about this?

__

She hesitates for a second. 

****

MARGUERITE: Panicking does not help trust me.

__

Marguerite lies down by the campfire while Veronica takes first watch.

* * * * * *

A thick mist had set in while they had slept and it slowed down their already slow progress, Roxton takes Marguerite's hand and helps her over an icy piece of rock.

****

ROXTON: How are feeling?

****

MARGUERITE: I think the cold starting to numb the pain, I can hardly feel anything.

****

ROXTON: It'll get warmer once we start down on the other side.

****

MARGUERITE: We should've brought some extra blankets on this little outing.

****

ROXTON: Well if you're cold I have a suggestion…

__

He grins at her and she smirks at him before turning away.

****

MARGUERITE: Now Roxton you know we can't light a fire at this altitude.

__

He grabs hold of her and takes her in his arms.

****

ROXTON: The other suggestion.

****

MARGUERITE: I f this was any other time, I wouldn't refuse but right now…Hold that thought.

__

She wriggles out of his grasp and they walk faster to catch up to the others.

****

VERONICA: Having fun?

****

MARGUERITE: …You know you and Malone might learn something from us…

****

VERONICA: Malone and me?

****

MARGUERITE: Well…

__

She stops in mid sentence as a warning from Challanger snaps them out of their conversation.

****

CHALLANGER: Take cover!

__

He doesn't need to say anything else as they see mounds of snow cascading down the rocky slope, Challanger and Malone take cover among a group of withering trees, Veronica pulls Marguerite to a small alcove almost buried in the snow.

****

MARGUERITE: Where's Roxton?

__

They see next to nothing as the snow rolls past them. Knocking down a small tree on it's way down. Five minutes later they cautiously emerge from their hiding places, the almost comes up to their waists as they stand in the open.

****

MALONE: What caused that?

****

MARGUERITE: Nothing good I'll bet.

__

They look around for the missing member of their group.

****

MARGUERITE: He was right behind me!

****

CHALLANGER: I'm sure he's around here somewhere, he had to find cover from the avalanche.

****

MARGUERITE: The avalanche is over George, so where is he?

As if on cue Roxton runs through the thick snow towards them

****

ROXTON: We've got trouble.

__

Behind him a group of twelve fur clad men carrying spears charge round the corner finding no trouble in running through the snow.

****

MARGUERITE: This does not look good.

__

Two of the men come forward, holding out the long spears.

****

CHALLANGER: Do you know who they are Veronica?

****

VERONICA: No.

__

Malone steps forward and meets them halfway, they stop and look at him a mixture of suspicion on curiosity on their faces.

****

VERONICA: Malone get back here!

****

MALONE: I don't think they want to hurt us…

__

One of the men raises his spear, Malone steps back and the man trips him up with the spear, he falls deep into the snow. Veronica runs forward and the other man turns his attentions towards her. He brings his arm back and holds the spear like a javelin.

****

VERONICA: Ned?

__

The second man goes to throw the spear when Roxton shoots him, he looks in surprise before falling to the floor, the other ten start shouting then rush towards them.

****

ROXTON: Get up Malone!

__

Veronica kicks the spear out the man's hand and helps Malone out of the pit of snow. The struggle to run up the mountain. Challanger looks up to see figures on top of a ledge above them, they throw their spears and they land inches from the group.

****

MARGUERITE: So Malone is this them not hurting us?

__

A spear falls towards them, Marguerite shields her eyes from the glare of the sun shining on the metal spearhead. A flash of lightening above their heads causes everyone to stop what their doing.

****

CHALLANGER: That's odd.

****

MARGUERITE: That's odd! People are trying to kill us…

****

VERONICA: It's thundering and lightening but the suns still shining and there's no rain.

__

Another flash of lightening lights up the sky, it strikes down at one of the warriors as he nears the unsuspecting group. Roxton steps back from Marguerite and looks at her blackened eyes. She points towards the warriors on the ledge and the lightening strikes down on them, one of them falls forward and lands at her feet.

****

MARGUERITE: I'm hungry.

__

She turns to the remaining warriors and they bow down in the snow.

****

MARGUERITE: Pathetic.

__

Her eyes gleam as she looks from the explorers to the warriors, she speaks in their language and they stand up. She watches them intently as the stand before her.

****

MARGUERITE: Kill them…

****

TBC…

__


	7. Last leg of the journey

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

__

'Marguerite' turns away from the horrified explorers and begins to walk through the thick mountain snow as the warriors charge past her, a hand grabs hold of her arm and she's propelled backwards she spins around to face Roxton, he puts his hands on either side of her face and forces her to look into his eyes.

****

ROXTON: I know you're in there Marguerite, you have to listen to me.

__

He hears Veronica yell behind him and he looks in her direction to see the warriors standing round his friends, their spears pointed directly at their hearts, 'Marguerite' laughs maniacally as she watches her protectors get ready to pierce the skin.

****

ROXTON: Lets see just how important you're baby is to these people.

__

He places Marguerite in front of him using her as a shield, he takes his knife and places it against her abdomen, one of the warriors screams as he watches him almost in disbelief, they slowly back away Challanger, Malone and Veronica, who take the spears from the tribal warriors.

****

VERONICA: Roxton what are you deed!

****

ROXTON: Improvising…Let them go!

__

A large old bearded man moves from his hiding place behind a slit in the stone and stands behind Roxton and Marguerite, he pulls a thick animal fur cloak tight around his bare arms and almost hovers above the ground as he moves towards his minions, he nods to them and they bow before him grovelling at his feet. They back away from the explorers and look fearfully at the chief then across to 'Marguerite'.

The chief turns around and looks at Roxton out of cold unmoving eyes. He speaks to 'Marguerite' in his own tongue.

****

CHIEF: Release her Alura, I need to speak to their friend.

__

She huffs and rolls her eyes, not happy with the situation, Marguerite looks up at Roxton.

****

MARGUERITE: What's going on?

****

ROXTON: You don't know?

__

She shakes her head worriedly.

****

MARGUERITE: No every things a blur…Whose he?

__

She nods in the direction of the chief.

****

ROXTON: I don't know but I think we're about to find out.

****

CHIEF: We want the baby.

****

MARGUERITE: You won't lay a finger on her…Or me.

****

CHIEF: Not as long as you have you're protectors.

****

MARGUERITE: Where's the falling sun?

__

He looks at her momentarily surprised.

****

CHIEF: Who told you about that?

****

MARGUERITE: That doesn't' matter now…You do know what it is then?

__

He nods and closes his eyes as if in silent prayer.

****

CHIEF: Many moons ago when I was a younger man we saw the red sun travel across the sky lighting up the night, it landed across the river one nights walk east from here…You cannot go there, one man did, a stranger to these parts…He didn't return.

****

MARGUERITE: That's all I need to know.

****

CHALLANGER: What's he saying? 

****

MARGUERITE: I know where to go.

__

She looks at the chief.

****

MARGUERITE: You tell Alura to stay away, if she tries anything my…Protectors know what to do.

__

The chief nods again and speaks directly to Alura, Marguerite shakes slightly and Roxton comes to her side, he looks at her questioningly.

****

MARGUERITE: We shouldn't have anymore trouble.

****

CHALLANGER: Glad to hear it.

****

VERONICA: What about them?

__

She indicates the chief and the warriors.

****

MARGUERITE: They can't do anything, not yet anyway…We have to hurry we don't have much time.

* * * * * *

__

Later that night by a group of bare leafless trees at the foot of the mountain the explorers finally begin to fall asleep, Marguerite walks over to a boulder where Veronica keeps watch and sits down beside her.

****

VERONICA: Can't sleep?

****

MARGUERITE: Don't need to.

****

VERONICA: Well when we get out of this mess your going to be really tired.

****

MARGUERITE: There is one good thing about not sleeping…I won't need to wake up late.

__

They both laugh in spite of the current situation.

****

VERONICA: You won't need your morning cup of coffee either.

__

Marguerite feigns a shocked look.

****

MARGUERITE: Impossible! Coffee is a necessity.

****

VERONICA: So I've heard.

****

MARGUERITE: It's so quiet here I'm actually starting to miss our run-ins with a T-Rex.

****

VERONICA: You must be homesick.

****

MARGUERITE: Well we have to keep some sense of normality otherwise we'd all be insane by now.

****

VERONICA: For a while there you almost were.

__

They both sit in quiet for the next few minutes.

****

MARGUERITE: I wasn't in control of my actions and I've never experienced that before…Well not at that magnitude anyway.

****

VERONICA: The only time I've seen you not be able to control yourself is when you've been with Roxton - 

__

Marguerite scoffs loudly and Veronica looks at her in surprise.

****

VERONICA: You're different around him…Well some of the time anyway.

****

MARGUERITE: Oh please he can be so stubborn and annoying at times - 

****

VERONICA: Like you?

__

Marguerite turns away blushing.

****

MARGUERITE: He's like a, a…Brother to me for goodness sake!

****

VERONICA: _(Disbelieving) _uh huh.

****

MARGUERITE: This actually feels good.

****

VERONICA: What?

****

MARGUERITE: Just talking like I don't have a care in the world, just sitting down like this it's like I'm with…Family.

__

She stands up suddenly and laughs.

****

MARGUEIRTE: Just don't expect this again any time soon tomorrow I'll be my normal annoying and stubborn self.

__

She turns to walk away when she stops abruptly, she puts a hand to her stomach and gasps and Veronica looks up at her in alarm.

****

VERONICA: What is it? What's wrong!

****

MARGUERITE: She's a feisty little thing.

__

They both smile, they jump in surprise at the deep voice behind them.

****

ROXTON: She's like her mother.

__

Veronica smirks.

****

VERONICA: I'm really tired I'd better get some sleep.

__

She walks quietly past them.

****

MARGUERITE: Which mother might that be?

****

ROXTON: The only one I…I'm looking at.

__

He takes her by the arm and they walk away from the camp.

****

ROXTON: So…Like a brother eh?

****

MARGUERITE: Well I…That was a private conversation Lord Roxton; that you had no right to listen in on.

****

ROXTON: I was just doing what I do best and being annoying.

****

MARGUERITE: To aggravate me no doubt.

****

ROXTON: You were right about one thing though…Talking like this about nothing in particular, it does have a warm, family feel to it.

****

MARGUERITE: We've been together, we've **all **been together so long we might as well be.

****

ROXTON: So how do you know it's a girl?

****

MARGUERITE: Girls are always tougher…Or so I've heard.

__

They hear a noise coming from the camp.

****

MARGUERITE: What was that!

****

ROXTON: Nothing good I'll bet.

__

They hurry back to where they'd left the others minutes ago, their things are on fire and their friends are nowhere to be seen… 

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

__

Just when you think it'll be smooth sailing from here on out something goes wrong, doesn't it? 

R & R


	8. More Trouble

****

CHAPTER EIGHT

__

Roxton quickly surveys the surrounding area, seeing nothing but footprints in the mud.

****

ROXTON: The mountain warriors are going to be more trouble than you thought.

****

MARGUERITE: It's a trap, they want me to go back to the mountain, they must know about the shaman and what we intend to do.

****

ROXTON: We'll carry on with the origional plan--

****

MARGUERITE: If I don't go to them by morning they'll kill Veronica.

__

Roxton walks towards her.

****

ROXTON: How do you know that?

__

Marguerite steps aside to reveal one of the mountain warriors lying half dead in the grass.

****

MARGUERITE: He told me…You have to help them, I'll carry on.

****

ROXTON: No I won't allow that, its too dangerous!

****

MARGUERITE: I'm immortal remember…Nothing can harm me until the babies born.

__

Roxton shakes his head.

****

ROXTON: You're not going alone Marguerite.

__

She turns away from him and kneels before the warrior.

****

MARGUERITE: You don't have a choice.

__

As she stands up she swings the spear around like a quarter staff and hits Roxton across the head, he falls back on the floor. She picks up one of the rifles and turns to walk away.

****

MARGUERITE: I'll miss you most of all…

__

She looks straight ahead.

****

MARGUERITE: Oh I'm going to regret this.

__

She takes one last look at the unconscious Roxton then continues on the journey.

* * * * * *

__

Around half an hour later as the sun starts to rise on the horizon, Roxton slowly rises from his 'sleep' he rubs the side of his head where he feels a bump, he groans and gets to his feet.

****

ROXTON: Stubborn woman--

__

He grabs the rifle off the floor and starts to run in the direction that Marguerite went he stops and turns around when he hears a low distant humming coming from the mountain, he sees a group of flickering lights in the distance. He looks to the east then back towards the mountain.

****

ROXTON: Damn!

__

He back towards the mountain the opposite direction to Marguerite.

* * * * *

__

Marguerite follows a small stream east towards what she hopes will be the river the chief had talked about, she hears a voice not far from where she is, a man sings loudly followed by laughter and a cackling sound, her curiosity gets the better of her. she walks away from the stream to where an old man in brown rags dances around a small fire, he waves a crooked stick in the air the like a madman. He suddenly becomes very quiet, he mumbles something and throw a purple powder into the fire, grey images flash before him and he jumps back then turns to where Marguerite hides behind a tree. He points the stick at her and walks forward.

****

SHAMAN: I know you.

****

MARGUERITE: I think I'd remember seeing you around.

****

SHAMAN: You plague my dreams.

****

MARGUERITE: Not my fault I can assure you.

****

SHAMAN: You came to see me.

****

MARGUERITE: Oh you're the shaman…Who else would wave a stick in the air and talk to fire.

__

He looks at her through narrowed eyes.

****

SHAMAN: Do not mock me child for you need my help to live.

__

He hold out a wrinkled arm and takes her hand.

****

SHAMAN: Come I will heal you.

****

MARGUERITE: Can you help me?

****

SHAMAN: For your sake I hope so.

__

He laughs again and leads her away from the fire which dies down as soon as they leave.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton sneaks up the mountain and hides behind a boulder, a large group of warriors dance around a bonfire, waving their spears above their heads, Roxton turns his gaze to the left where he sees Veronica tied to a wooden pole that sticks out of the snow.

ROXTON: Now, how do I get to you?

__

He looks around and sees a light inside a slit in the wall, he moves towards it quietly as possible. Once inside he takes a torch off the wall and looks around a relatively small room, he turns his attention to a knocking in the corner of the room, he aims the rifle into the darkness and lowers it in relief seconds later when he sees the faces of Malone and Challanger.

MALONE: They have Veronica!

ROXTON: I know, she's outside.

CHALLANGER: Where's Marguerite?

ROXTON: I don't know.

CHALLANGER: You let her leave the camp!

__

Roxton rubs his head.

ROXTON: I didn't have a choice.

__

He hits the lock with the butt of the rifle and part of the wooden gate snaps open.

MALONE: How do we get Veronica?

ROXTON: We trade Veronica for their chief.

CHALLANGER: Where is their chief.

__

Roxton grins.

Roxton: He had a little accident.

* * * * * *

__

Further down the mountainside Challanger and Malone see a tied up chief lying at an uncomfertable angle by the wall.

ROXTON: He's not a very good look out…Didn't even see me coming.

MALONE: Okay, lets trade.

* * * * * *

__

Twenty minutes later a relieved Veronica walks down the mountainside with Malone, Roxton and Challanger, they look back and see one of the warriors cut the ropes that bind their chief. Once free he pushes the warrior back angrily and shakes his fist at the explorers, his red face almost glowing with rage.

VERONICA: We haven't seen the last of him.

CHALLANGER: Did you see where Marguerite went?

__

Roxton shakes his head in answer.

ROXTON: I just hope she hasn't covered her tracks.

VERONICA: The suns almost up we should be able to see where she went.

__

Malone looks at Roxton.

MALONE: What happened to your head!

* * * * * *

__

The shaman kneels down by the stream and puts his stick in the water.

MARGUERITE: What are you doing!

__

The shaman puts his hand in the air to silence her, he raises the stick in the air then brings it down into the water. He stands up shortly after, at the end of the stick is an unusual looking fish with long jagged teeth.

SHAMAN: Dinner.

MARGUERITE: I'll pass.

__

She turns away from the shaman and walks forward stopping seconds later when she hears a scream behind her, she aims the rifle at a raptor which mercilessly attacks the panicking shaman. The bullet rings out across the jungle and the raptor drops dead.

Marguerite runs towards the shaman who gasps for breath.

MARGUERITE: No! No you can't die, wake up!

__

The shaman pushes a wad of scrunched up paper into her hand.

SHAMAN: Hut…near river…Amulet…box…Hurry, no time!

MARGUERITE: How can I survive when my only hope is dead?

__

The shaman groans and closes his eyes in answer.

****

TBC…

__

*Feedback appreciated as always*

__


	9. The end is nigh

****

CHAPTER NINE

__

Hours later Roxton, Veronica, Malone and Challanger finally pick up Marguerite's trail…After losing in twice already, a Marguerite had done they followed the stream the difference being they have no idea where it will eventually lead them.

Veronica kneels near a clearing and takes a closer look at the footprints.

****

VERONICA: She's with someone else.

****

ROXTON: What!

****

MALONE: Maybe she found the shaman.

__

Roxton looks at a different set of footprints.

****

ROXTON: They're headed east, we're about two hours behind them.

****

VERONICA: They must be moving slow.

****

ROXTON: If we hurry up we'll reach her by nightfall.

__

Little do they know their closer to Marguerite than they think, she'd carried on forward towards the shaman's hut then doubled back when she realised she'd left her rifle by the body and she was heading into headhunter territory. Now she's around twenty minutes away from the worried explorers.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite walks forward in as straight a line as she can walk, she looks ahead of her to see which direction she's headed in she focuses on a large tree in front of her and makes a beeline for it as she gets closer she notices there's two of the exact same tree, she looks around and sees there's two of everything. She closes her eyes and opens them five seconds later and he vision momentarily comes back the tree becomes a blur to her and she sits down 

in the grass.

****

MARGUERITE: This is useless! A complete waste of time!

__

A voice in her head tells her to 'get up and carry on walking' but she shakes her head.

****

MARGUERITE: I can't.

__

They voice in her head speaks again 'there's nothing you can't do'.

Marguerite steadies herself on a tree branch and looks forward.

****

MARGUERITE: Well if you insist.

__

Despite the recurring double vision she carries on walking forward not sure where she's going but walking somewhere nonetheless.

* * * * * *

__

Challanger is surveying the area he's searching when a few metres ahead of him he sees a hand in the grass.

****

CHALLANGER: I've found something!

__

At his shout the others immediately come running over to him, he looks at the body then sees the raptor.

****

CHALLANGER: It's not Marguerite…Thank God.

****

ROXTON: But she was here she's left her bloody rifle!

****

MALONE: Why would she do that?

****

VERONICA: She's not thinking straight.

****

ROXTON: What if there was another raptor!

****

CHALLANGER: John calm down please, you're over reacting.

****

ROXTON: Damn right, Marguerite could be out there wounded and we're standing here doing nothing about it!

****

MALONE: We'll find her.

****

VERONICA: Maybe sooner than you think.

__

Malone looks at her with a questioning look, he follows her gaze to see a bedraggled figure walking slowly towards them.

****

ROXTON: Marguerite!

__

He runs towards her shouting her name, she looks up at him not registering at first who he is, he catches her before she falls to her knees and he cradles her in his arms.

****

MARGUERITE: The shaman…He's dead…a raptor--

****

ROXTON: Ssh I know, don't worry everything's going to be fine.

****

MARGUERITE: No it's not.

__

The others stand in front of them.

****

MALONE: How do we finish the chant without the shaman?

****

MARGUERITE: He left instructions.

__

Challanger takes the piece of scrunched up paper out of her hand and looks at it.

****

CHALLANGER: What does it say.

__

Malone looks over his shoulder to look at the paper.

****

MALONE: What language is this?

****

MARGUERITE: It says how…to do the chant…The talisman is in his hut…In a chest…The chant is on the paper.

****

MALONE: I thought only a Maena shaman could say the chant.

****

ROXTON: And that's whose going to do it.

****

VERONICA: How? They're both dead.

__

Roxton helps Marguerite to her feet.

****

ROXTON: So we bring one of them back.

__

Challanger thinks for a second.

****

CHALLANGER: The ouji board is at the treehouse we don't have enough time to go back and get it.

****

ROXTON: We don't need I'm sure this shaman has something we can use in it's place.

****

MALONE: What if he doesn't?

__

Roxton doesn't say anything but starts off towards the shaman's hut. 

* * * * * *

__

By the time the explorers found and reached the hut night fall had already set in, they sat now in the small darkened room around a small square table so low down they have to sit cross legged on the floor. The only light comes from the few candles in the room, Marguerite lies down on a small makeshift bed of fern and leaves in the corner of the room, in the middle of the table is the talisman.

****

VERONICA: We just have to complete the chant that should be enough.

****

MALONE: How do we translate the chant? Marguerite isn't awake to read it.

__

Roxton turns to look at Marguerite asleep on the 'bed' her face showing the pain she's feeling she grips a piece of wood causing her knuckles to turn white, outside heavy rain bangs on the roof like stones, they hear thunder in the distance.

****

MALONE: Of course I knew we were missing something, this wouldn't be right without thunder.

****

VERONICA: This is making my skin crawl as it is.

****

ROXTON: Well we've done this before…Sort of.

****

CHALLANGER: Yes and we brought forth a spirit.

****

ROXTON: You can back out any time you want George but I'm not giving up on her.

****

CHALLANGER: I'm staying right here, I'll help you of course but it doesn't mean I have to like your plan.

****

MALONE: Well that's understandable.

****

CHALLANGER: Okay everybody hold hands…You'll have to wake Marguerite she needs to do this to.

__

Roxton gently rouses Marguerite from her sleep, she pushes him away at first then slowly opens her eyes, they see there red and blood shot.

****

ROXTON: You can rest once this is over.

****

MARGUERITE: I can't--

****

VERONICA: Yes you can!

__

She takes one of Marguerite's hands and looks at her reassuringly, Roxton takes her other hand.

****

ROXTON: Stay awake just a little longer.

****

VERONICA: How do we start this?

****

CHALLANGER: I--

__

Before he can say anything else a cool chill spreads throughout the room.

****

VERONICA: Here we go again.

__

They feel an icy chill pass through each of them and they shudder, Roxton suddenly stands up and picks up Marguerite and lies her on the 'bed'. Challanger opens one eye and looks around.

****

CHALLANGER: Roxton what are you doing?

__

Roxton grabs the talisman off the table and holds it over Marguerite, he kneels before her and raises the talisman above him he begins chanting softly.

****

CHALLANGER: That's not Roxton the shaman's channelling through him.

__

He presses the talisman against her stomach and the metal begins to glow deep yellow in colour, Marguerite with her eyes still closed grabs hold of her stomach in obvious pain the talisman starts to smoke.

****

MARGUERITE: Stop…Please!

__

'Roxton' suddenly stops chanting.

****

ROXTON: I can't do this, he's killing her!

****

CHALLANGER: He's curing her John.

__

He suddenly begins chanting again when they candles blow out and an icy wind blows through the hut, the door bangs open startling them, Malone goes to the door to shut it and looks out.

****

MALONE: We've got trouble.

__

Veronica joins him and they see the mountain chief and his warriors standing in a circle around the hut.

****

VERONICA: They just don't give up!

__

Marguerite suddenly screams in pain and a mist appears above her, Challanger puts a bottle of a dark red liquid on the table, they hear an in human voice screaming at them, the voice echo's all around the room.

****

VERONICA: Alura's out stayed her welcome.

The mist swirls near the ceiling and seems to look at each of the explorers a black gap opens near the top of the mist and two red slits above that.

****

MALONE: That's the weirdest baby I've ever seen.

****

VERONICA: It needs to feed.

__

Challanger picks Marguerite up and runs outside the mist following behind them, the chief stands in front of them raising his spear above his head and cheers, 'Roxton' comes out of the hut holding the glowing talisman the mist stops inches from Marguerite and moves to look at 'Roxton' it speeds forwards towards him screeching Alura appears before it screaming no, the mist passes through her and she falls to the ground the mist becomes more solid and it takes on a red glow. 'Roxton' holds the talisman in front of him and chants again, the mist realising the danger back away almost in fear. The chief runs forward pointing the spear at Roxton trying to protect the mist which passes through him as he tries to get by. The mist becomes a solid form almost human apart from its colour, despite it's size its still strong and it grabs 'Roxton' by the wrist and twists. Challanger runs into the hut and comes out with the red bottle.

****

VERONICA: Challanger she's not breathing! She's got a high fever.

__

He puts the bottle to her lips and makes her swallow the liquid.

****

MALONE: Nothings happening.

__

'Roxton' presses the glowing talisman against the form where its heart would be it staggers back suddenly wheezing and gasping for breath. The shaman releases Roxton as Marguerite begins to open her eyes, Veronica helps her sit up Roxton looks up at Marguerite and their eyes meet.

****

ROXTON: Marguerite?

__

She turns her attention to the form as it falls backwards onto the floor, the talisman embedded in its chest it screams out in agony.

****

MARGUERITE: No.

__

Roxton walks towards Marguerite as the form bursts into flames then disappears, a wisp of smoke the only trace that anything was ever there.

Roxton takes Marguerite by the hand and helps her up.

****

ROXTON: How are you feeling?

****

MARGUERITE: Just take me home.

__

He nods solemnly and holding onto her to steady her when she walks and despite the darkness they make their way home.

* * * * * *

****

THREE DAYS LATER

__

Roxton watches Marguerite as she sits motionless on the balcony sipping her coffee, Challanger looks at him on the way to his lab.

****

CHALLANGER: Give her some Roxton.

__

He leaves Marguerite and Roxton alone and Roxton walks to the balcony and stands next to her.

****

ROXTON: You should be resting you're not over your fever yet.

****

MARGUERITE: I'm as good as new.

****

ROXTON: I need to go to the Zanga village later for supplies, do you feel like coming?

****

MARGUERITE: Not this time.

__

He nods and turns away from her.

****

MARGUERITE: John?

__

He looks at her.

****

MARGUERITE: Thank you.

****

ROXTON: For what?

****

MARGUERITE: For saving my life.

****

ROXTON: I didn't just do because I had to, I couldn't stand by and watch you slip away from…Us.

__

She smiles at him.

****

MARGUERITE: Well thank you, I suppose you would say I owe you.

__

Roxton grins.

****

ROXTON: Oh I know.

****

MARGUERITE: And what would you have in mind Lord Roxton?

****

ROXTON: Quite a few things actually.

__

She watches as he walks to the elevator then turns back to looking out across the plateau, Roxton stops and looks at her as she touches her stomach both knowing they'd never forget what had happened but also knowing almost losing each other had brought them closer than ever.

****

*THE END*

__ __ __


End file.
